Slowly, Then All At Once
by MommyI'mOnTheInternet
Summary: Alex is a mutant with anger issues. Kristen is a mutant who is almost never angry. Both are recruited by Charles and Erik. Alex wants Kristen, but with her protective best friend in the way and Sebastian Shaw threatening everyone's safety, what will happen? Alex/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Slowly, Then All At Once**

**Chapter 1~ Breakfast and Mutants**

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men, only things that are not from X-Men are mine. **

"That is disgusting!" I yelled at the man sitting across from me. He just smiled and continued to squirt ketchup all over his scrambled eggs.

"No matter how many times I eat this in front of you, you're still going to me disgusted," He replied. I just gave looked at him disgustedly and returned to cutting up my pancakes.

"So why did you decide to treat me to this luxurious breakfast?" I asked, sarcastically. It wasn't luxurious at all. We were actually at some old diner that was cheap and five minutes from my house. But it was delicious all the same.

"Because there are some people who want to meet you. They came to my house last night. I think you are going to be pretty excited," He replied, using his special smile that he only used when he was up to something. I narrowed my eyes at him and continued to eat. A few minutes later, a pair of men came up to our table.

"Nice to see you again, Colin," One of the men said with a smile. He had and accent and a kind face. Colin stood up and shook hands with both of the men, which was odd since Colin was never a formal person.

"Nice to see you too. Here sit down," Colin said. He moved from his seat across from me to next to me. The two men sat down. The British man smiled at me and the other just sat there. "Charles, Erik, this is my friend Kristen Hooper. Kristen, this is Charles Xavier and Erik Lensherr." Charles reached across the table and shook my hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Kristen. Your mutation is truly extraordinary. I cannot wait to see it in action," Charles said excitedly. I felt all the blood drain from my face when he mentioned my "mutation". I turned to Colin and smacked the back of his head lightly.

"You told them about my power!" I said nearly yelling getting a few strange looks from others in the diner.

"Firstly, the technical term is mutation, get your facts straight. And second, I did not tell them about your mutation, they already knew, " He answered.

"How did they know? I have never met them in my life!" The answer didn't come from Colin's mouth, nor anyone else's in our booth. _I know about your mutation, Kristen, because I read your friends mind. _It was the man's voice, the British one. I clasped my hand over my mouth in shock and stared at the man, Charles.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"The same way you manipulate electricity and Colin has telekinesis. I have a mutation." He said leaning in and smiling brightly at me. I turned to the other man, Erik, and asked, "What about you, can you do anything?" Erik smirked, raised his hand and snapped. Suddenly the salt and peppershakers were pouring them selves onto Colin's eggs. Then, my fork began cutting up my French toast. I looked on in awe. After a few more seconds the objects returned to their places and Erik continued to smirk.

"So you have the same power as Colin?" I asked. Erik shook his head.

"No, my mutation only allows me to move metal objects, whereas Colin's allows him to move nearly everything," Erik replied casually, as if moving metal was an everyday topic for him.

"So, now that we have that covered, we have a question for you," Charles said, his face becoming serious. "Now, we already asked Colin this, and he will only agree if you will. How would you like to come work for the Government to stop a man from starting World War III?" Charles went on to explain how a man named Sebastian Shaw was planning World War III and was also a mutant; so normal humans were no match against him. They needed other mutants to help stop him. I listened intently, actually interested in what he was saying. When he finished, Charles leaned back and said, "Well, what do you say?" I looked at Colin, who was smiling and nodding encouragingly. I turned back to the men and smiled.

"I can't believe we're going to Washington D.C.!" Colin yelled from my bed. I was quickly throwing things into the one, small suitcase I had. What can I say; I didn't do a lot of traveling. I jumped when Colin came up behind me, grabbed my waist and spun me around. We landed in the ground laughing.

"Shouldn't you be packing? Wait, let me guess, you packed last night because you already knew I would say yes," I smiled at him. He smiled back and nodded once. "Well, now that I'm finished packing, I have to go tell my mom."

"I shall escort you, my lady," Colin said running to my side and linking arms with me.

"Why thank you, kind sir," I replied. This was a normal thing for him and me. We were always playful with each other. I don't think there has ever been an actual serious moment in our friends ship. We walked down the stairs together to find my mom in the kitchen. She was smoking a cigarette and cooking, typical of her.

"Mother, I have something to tell you," I said as serious as I could. She took a drag of her cigarette and looked at me quizzically. My mother was a strange person. She smoked a lot, always cooked, and absolutely hated all the other mothers, especially the ones in the PTA who kept their yards nice and neat.

"Well, you know how I have my special power? Apparently Colin and me aren't the only ones out there. There is one person like Colin and I who wants to start a great big war and can only be stopped by people like me and Colin. So, in short, may I go to Washington D.C. with a couple of strangers so I can possibly be killed by a crazy man?" I asked. Mother looked at me, then Colin, took a drag of her cigarette, then answered, "Sure, sounds like loads of fun," I smiled at her and hugged her.

"Thanks mom, I love you!" I shouted at her.

"Love you too honey, make good choices up there." Colin and I started to run back up the stairs when something hit me. I stopped in the middle of the steps. I turned on my heel and looked worriedly at Colin.

"Jesse!" I yelled. Before I knew it, we were out the front door and running down the street, even though I was bare foot. We ran right into his house and into his room. He jumped off his bed, obviously startled by our entrance.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" He asked. Jesse was my best friend, next to Colin, and I was going to miss him.

"Good bye Jesse!" I yelled, which I seemed to be doing a lot of today. I attacked him with a hug, which Colin joined. Jesse knew all about our mutations. He was always a little jealous about being the only one with out one, but he stuck with us nonetheless.

When we released him, he just stared at us as if we had become one person.

"What is going on?" He asked. Colin and I sat him down and explained to him Sebastian Shaw and mutations and everything. When we finished he just stared at us.

"As long as you guys don't die, take your vitamins, brush your teeth twice a day and floss, then whatever," Jesse said with a completely serious face. I smiled at him and hugged him again. He came home with Jesse and I so he could bid us farewell.

We sat on the beaten up couch in my living room waiting for Charles and Erik. I was so excited. What were the other mutants going to be like? What if they thought my mutation is stupid? They won't do that, my mutation is awesome. I'll have to tell Jesse about all the different mutations they had. He'll have to visit sometime, after this whole Sebastian Shaw mess. What will I do after it? Will I just go home or will I stay? There are so many questions that I'll have to deal with later. Now, I'll just deal with being excited.

Charles and Erik came about half an hour later. My mom gave Colin and I several sandwiches for the ride to Washington. Jesse gave me a giant bear hug and kiss on the forehead and we were off. Charles started to tell us about the other mutants they had found, which made me even more excited. We were doing something, actually doing something with our lives. Which is more than I ever thought I would do.

**A/N: So, I hoped you guys liked that. There was a lot of dialogue, my apologies, there really isn't much for Kristen to think about yet. But trust me, there will be. Jesse and Kristen get to meet the other mutants in the next chapter, how do think they'll react? Until next time, review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ten seconds away from meeting them. Ten seconds until my life changes forever. Ten seconds until I feel normal for once. Make that 5 seconds. 4, 3, 2, 1, here we go. One of the agents that were escorting us opened the door. Colin and I quickly walked in and shut the door behind us. We did it, we were in. Six heads turned our way. I wanted to say something but I was so surprised that this was actually happening, I couldn't move my mouth. Thankfully, Colin was there.

"Hello, I'm Colin. This is Kristen. You guys must be the…um…other mutants." He said. It was silent for a few more seconds before a pretty, blonde girl stood up. She walked over with a smile on her face. "Hi, I'm Raven, Charles sister. That's Sean-" A pale red headed boy with a lot of freckles "-Angel, -" A pretty, tan girl whose dress was a little too short for my taste, "-Darwin," an African American man who looked nice, "-Hank," A nice looking boy with glasses and very blue eyes, "-And Alex." The last was certainly not the least. Alex was a muscular man with blonde hair and blue eyes. He didn't smile like the others. Actually, it looked like he had never smiled in his life. But he was still attractive, even if he looked like he wanted to punch everyone in the room.

I didn't realize I was staring until Colin elbowed me in the stomach.

"Ow! What was that for?" I glared up at him. He grinned back down at me and motioned to the others. "Aren't you going to say hello?" He questioned. I looked at the others who were all smiling warmly at me, except Alex of course. I brought my hand up in a small wave and muttered, "Hi."

Colin and I sat down on the couch in between Hank and Raven. The questions started up immediately.

"So, where are you guys from?" Sean asked.

"Jonesville, Virginia," Colin answered, "It's kind of a small town."

"Kind of? Our population isn't even over a thousand. We literally know almost everyone there." I said. It was true; our small town only had a population of 961. Despite being a small town, it's easy to find on a map. Just go to the bottom left corner of Virginia and there it is, smushed between Kentucky and Tennessee. The questions continued coming from everyone except Alex, who didn't seem to be in the talking mood.

After a while, I got colder and colder. My jacket was in my suitcase, which had been taken by the CIA Agents and placed in my room. I was left in a short sleeve black dress.

"Colin, can I have your jacket?" I asked. He smiled at me for before shaking his head.

"No, if I give you my jacket then I'll be cold. I'd much rather have you be cold than myself."

"That's not fair! You're a boy, and bigger. You can generate more body heat than me."

"Too bad!" I was about to argue back when something landed on my lap. It was a large leather jacket that looked extremely warm. I looked up to see the owner looking at me with the same stony expression.

"Do you want it or not?" he asked. I quickly put the jacket on and sighed in relief at how warm it was. I smiled at Alex and said, "Thank you." He gave me a small smile before returning to the same look he had before. Conversation continued. I didn't pay attention much. I was too busy relishing in the warmth of Alex's jacket. I could feel his eyes on me but every time I looked at him he looked away. Weirdo.

"We should think of code names. We're government agents now we should have secret code names," Raven said. I smiled at her enthusiasm, but Colin and I were already ahead of her. We've had code names since we discovered out powers. "I want to be called Mystique," Raven continued.

"Damn, I wanted to be called Mystique!" Sean said jokingly.

"Well tough I called it." Raven said. But it wasn't Raven, it was Sean. Holy shit, she turned into Sean! "And I'm way more mysterious than you." I clapped for Raven, which was bit hard seeing as Alex's jacket was three sizes too big.

"Darwin what about you?" Raven, who now looked like herself again, asked.

"Well, Darwin's already a nickname and, you know, sort of fits. Adapt to survive and all. Check this out." Darwin said. He got up and walked over to a fish tank. I covered my mouth in disgust as he put his head into the tank. What did this have to do with adapting to survive? Then, as if he read my mind, Darwin grew gills. It was terrifying and awesome all at the same time. We clapped again as Darwin walked back over.

"What about you?" Darwin asked, pointing at Colin and me.

"We've had ours since we were 12, I'm Psyche and she's Klepto." Colin said. I stood up and pulled him up with me. Colin whispered in my ear what we should do and I nodded excitedly. Everyone was silent as I sat on the ground and curled up into a ball. I shut my eyes waiting for Colin to lift me. The floor was cold against my bum, which felt strange compared to the rest of my body. But the cold floor was gone as I was lifted off the ground by Colin's amazing mind. I opened my eyes when my head bumped the ceiling. I smiled down at everyone and they all looked at me in awe, except Colin who was concentrating on keeping me in the air. I slowly floated back down and motioned to Colin as everyone clapped. He bowed and grinned, the same grin he always wore.

"What do you do, Kristen?" Alex asked. I smiled and walked over to Raven.

"Raven, can I have your hand?" I asked. She smiled and held her hand out to me. I gripped he hand tightly. I concentrated on pulling Raven's power. A white light surrounded our hands. After a few seconds, the light disappeared and I let go. Everyone's eyes were on me as I morphed into Alex. The jacket suddenly fit around my body. I turned and smirked at Alex as he stared at himself.

"Does this answer your question, Alex?" I asked, my voice deep. I changed back into my self and a white light surrounded my whole body as Raven's power left me. I really need to learn how to keep the powers longer. The group of mutants clapped and I curtsied. Colin motioned to Sean. "How about you?" Sean leant forward, his face scrunched in thought. "I'm going to be…Banshee." He said.

"Why do you want to be named after a wailing spirit?" Hank asked.

"You might want to cover your ears." Sean said, getting out of his seat. I looked at him quizzically but still obeyed. Sean crouched in front of the table He took a deep breath, grinned at us, and whistled. The entire floor to ceiling window broke. I laughed and clapped.

"Impressive," I said. Sean, I mean Banshee, smiled at me and pointed at Angel.

"What about you." Angel stood up and said, "Well, my stage name is Angel." Angel took her jacket off and turned around. On her back was a tattoo of a bunch of lines. Suddenly, her tattoo came to life and became wings. My mouth dropped as the sparkly wings grew to full size. "Kind of fits," Angel said.

"You can fly?" Raven asked excitedly.

"Uh-huh, and um…" Angel turned towards the now broken window, and spit. Her spit hit the head of the statue, which started to burn. Acid spit, sweet! Angel nodded towards Hank, "What's your name?" Angel asked. Hank looked away uncomfortably as Alex said, "How about Bigfoot?" He said. I used my extra long sleeve to smack him. He gave glared at me and said "What?"

"Well you know what they say about guys with big feet. And yours are kind of small." Raven shot at Alex. We let out a chorus of "oos" while Alex just glared at the floor.

"Alex, what's your gift, what can you do?" Darwin asked.

"It's, uh, um. It's…I can't do it. I can't do it in here," Alex said uncomfortably.

"Can you do it out there?" I asked, pointing out the broken window. He looked out the window and back at me. I gave him an encouraging smile.

"Why don't you just do it out there?" Raven asked.

"C'mon, Alex! Alex! Alex!" We chanted his name until he got up and walked outside.

"Get down when I tell you," He said. We followed him to the window and peered over the side. Colin's chin was on my shoulder as we waiting to see Alex's most likely crazy power.

"Get back," Alex said. We went back behind the wall, but just looked around the corner again. Alex noticed us and glared. "Get back!" He repeated. We stayed where we were and just gave an annoyed look and turned away. Suddenly, glowing red hoops appeared around Alex. He made a motioned that looked like he was hula hooping and sent them flying in all directions. I ducked down as one of the hoops hit the statue, cutting it in half. I clapped and looked at Alex.

"Hula hoops of death, cool." I smiled. He smiled back and went back inside. I started cheering on the inside, happy that I got a smile out of the boy made of stone.

**So, here's the second chapter, which is much better than the first in my opinion. A little Alex/Kristen in there too which was very fun to write. I'm going to start chapter 3 today while everybody is watching the Super Bowl. Go Niners!**


	3. The M&M Fight of Death

**Slowly Then All At Once**

**Chapter 3**

**-The M&M Fight of Death-**

**A/N: I'm sorry please don't hurt me! I haven't been inspired lately until this morning when I was eating a bag of skittles by throwing them in the air and catching them in my mouth (which I'm very good at I might add) and the song Friends by Band of Skulls came on and I thought 'well I better write.' So here is it, the third chapter.**

I was having a good time. Honestly, I was, and that's a big deal for me. Before the magnificent prince Charles and his steed Erik sweeped me away to this fairy tale land, the most fun I ever had was sneaking into Jesse's room with Colin while he was sleeping and using our powers to move him to unusual places. Every once in a while there would be a party that Colin would get invited to, but not Jesse and me. We would force to go so he could keep his popular status. If he didn't, Jesse and I would lose the protection of having a popular best friend and get the shit kicked out of us. This still happened after high school. Mostly because everyone we went to high school were too poor or too stupid to get out of our sorry excuse for a town.

If Charles and Erik hadn't saved me, I would've been stuck there for the rest of my life hiding behind Colin, probably get married to Jesse and have some kids that would go through the same shit I went through.

But enough of that sad stuff, I'm happy. I'm with people that enjoy my presence and aren't looking for a chance to beat me till I'm blue.

"Kristen, look what I have!" Colin's voice kicked me out of my thoughts and back into reality. I looked at him before I realized he was dangling something in front of my face. It was a giant bag of M&Ms. I jumped of my seat like a ten year old and grabbed the bag from him.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" I asked my voice reaching a pitch not even known to dogs. Colin nodded his head quickly while I jumped up and down. The others just stared at us.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Alex asked. I turned and winked at him before plopping back down on the couch with Colin. "Powers or no powers?" He questioned.

"None, it's too easy with powers. Plus you always cheat." I answered. Colin nodded in agreement then ripped open the bag of chocolaty treats. All eyes were on us now as we each took a single M&M from the bag. We began to count down.

"Three. Two. One. Catch!" I threw my M&M in the air and expertly caught it in my mouth. Colin did the same.

"One!" We shouted. I threw another one up and once again caught it in my mouth. Colin's bounced off his nose. I shouted "Two" I threw another, but it went over to the side. I leaned over and stuck out my tongue, just barely catching it. I shouted my number and smiled smugly at Colin.

"How did you do that?" Alex asked from behind me. I turned, the smiled wiped from my face. I leaned toward him so my face was inches from his and whispered, "I'm amazing." He smirked and I smiled before turning back to the game. Colin and I threw a few more up before Sean moved closer to us.

"That's it, I want in on this sausage fest," He said. I mock glared at him and said, "This is not a sausage fest, my dear. This is a civilized game of M&M catching where there is indeed a woman present. Not only is there a woman present, but she can also kick your ass." Sean smiled and reached for an M&M. Soon enough, everyone was in on the game. Everyone except Alex.

"Please, Alex!"

"No."

"But it's fun!"

"No it's not, it's stupid."

"This is your only chance, there's only a handful left."

"I don't want to play, Kristen!" I sat back on the couch and glared at him.

"You're no fun." Alex just rolled his eyes. Suddenly, a plan devised in my head. I grabbed an M&M and got off the couch.

"Will you at least eat one?" He shook his head.  
"C'mon, Alex, it's chocolate and chocolate makes you smile. And you have a really great smile." He started to smile, but he quickly covered it up. Now he's just trying to annoy me. I walked closer to him and got on my knees so I could look at his face.

"I'm going to ask you one more time before I shove it down your throat. Eat. The. M&M."

"Why do you want me to eat it so bad?" Alex asked.

"I want to get my point across."

"And your point is?"  
"That I can get you to eat an M&M!"

"Then no, I won't eat it." This is where stuff gets real. I jumped onto Alex's lap and attempted to get him to open his mouth he grabbed my wrists and pushed them away from his face.

"EAT THE DAMN M&MS, HOOLA HOOP BOY!" I yelled.

"Never!" I could hear the smile in his voice. It was a battle of strength for a while, and I am not a very strong person, especially compared to Alex. I knew I was about to lose, and I hate losing, I had to make a drastic decision. I leaned forward and kissed his cheek. His hands dropped as well as his mouth. His cheek was warm. I popped the M&M into his mouth and leaned back with a smug look.

"You look red as a tomato." I said before returning to my seat on the couch. The others, who had probably started watching when I had attacked Alex, returned to they're conversations. I looked at Alex one more time to see him wearing a smile. I genuine smile. He looked at me and mouthed 'You win.' I lifted my fingers up in the shape of a gun. I pretended to aim and shoot I even made a shooting noise. 'I always win' I mouthed back and turned back to the forgotten back of M&Ms dumping the last five into my mouth.

I don't usually drink. I'm not even 21 yet. But tonight felt like a night to drink a beer or two. Music was blaring, Angel and Raven were dancing. Hank was hanging upside down and swinging to the music. Alex, Colin, Sean, and I were hitting Darwin with anything we could find. We were having a great time. Until we were caught.

"What are you doing?!" MacTaggert shouted. Everyone stopped what they were doing. Charles, Erik , and Moira were standing outside the shattered window, all with a disappointed look.

"Who destroyed the statue?" Moira asked. I pointed at Alex.

"It was Alex," Hank said for me. Alex gave us a look that said what-the-hell-man when Raven stepped up with a grin. "No, Havok. We have to call him Havok, that's his name now. And we were thinking, you should be Professor X and you should be Magneto." She pointed the mentioned. Erik to just looked at her and said, "Exceptional," and walked away.

"I expect more from you," Charles said to Raven before following Erik and Moira. I sat down in a nearly broken chair, bummed out. "Well that was a party pooper," I said and took a sip of my beer.

"You're telling me," Colin said as he sat in my lap, crushing me, and took my beer.

"I was drinking that!"

"Can I see an id?" I scoffed and shoved him off my lap. Alex was now sitting on the couch with a soda in hand. I sat down next to him and shrugged off his jacket. "Here, you can have this back." I said.

"Are you still cold?" He asked. I smiled at him and shook my head.

"No cold enough for this."

"But you're still cold?" I nodded and he took off the plaid button up shirt he was wearing and exchanged it for the leather jacket. I laughed and said.

"You really like giving me your clothes don't you?"

"To be honest, you look really good in them." I suppressed a grin and turned away from Alex. My cheeks heated up so much that I'm certain I looked like a tomato.

"Thanks," I said quietly enough so only he could hear it.

"No problem, Kristen." I liked how he said my name. His voice was deep and warm and nice. He would be a good story teller. Artie would like him. Artie would like Sean too. Artie would like Hank, probably for his glasses. Artie likes glasses. Artie likes everyone to be honest. I'm going to have to find a way to get him here without pissing Candace off.

As I thought of my sister and her lovely son, I could feel my eyes getting heavier. Alex was still sitting next to me so I laid my head down on his lap. He looked down at me with a surprised look that I returned with a tired smile.

"You make a good pillow." I said. The last thing I saw before falling asleep was Alex chuckling and shaking his head.

I woke up to Colin shaking me and pulling me off the couch. I looked around, dazed. All I could tell was everyone was staring out the window. The sound of something banging could be heard from behind the curtains.

"What is that?" I asked Colin. He shrugged and wrapped his arm around my shoulder pulling me closer to him. Someone opened the curtain to reveal the courtyard. It was empty.

"What is that?" Something had appeared in front of the moon. It looked like two people. One of the people disappeared, sending the other one falling towards the earth. I screamed and turned into Colin's shoulder when he landed right in front of the broken window. That's when things went total ape shit. Lights flashed on, people started falling left and right. How they got in the sky I do not know. I had only seen a person die once before. There was a kid in my 7th grade art class. He was an idiot asshole who loved to mess around and run with scissors and mess with sharp objects. One day I was sitting next to him in class. He grabbed the scissors from my hand and ran around the classroom laughing his head off. I still don't know what was so funny. The kid probably would've been fine, if his shoelace wasn't untied. He tried to run around a desk, tripped on his shoelace, and the scissors went straight though his eyeball. He died instantly and so did a small part of me. This wasn't just some random idiot in my art class, no you see; this was one of my best friends. He was Colin's brother. I was in therapy for nearly 3 years after that. So was Colin. Colin had lost his twin. I hoped and wished that I would never have to see someone die again. Cause if I did, I would remember Simon.

I looked up at Colin and could see it in his eyes too; the sight of all the dead people brought back the memory of his brother. I couldn't help it. I started to cry. More men came out with guns. They yelled at us to stay in the room. I wasn't paying attention but what I did see was the red man. He appeared and disappeared in a puff of smoke as if he was in a magic show. People started shooting and I jumped out of Colin's arms and over the sofa. The red man grabbed one of the man's guns and pointed it at our room, causing the glass to shatter. There goes another window. Moira will not be pleased. Someone wrapped their arms around me and covered me. I could tell from the heat it was Alex. Out the other widow, a giant tornado appeared. That's when I put two and two together. We were being attacked by mutants. Not just any mutants. Sebastian Shaw's mutants. The red man started slicing people up with his cool swords. No, they weren't cool; they were weapons of mass destruction. I hated them.

"Stay here my ass! Let's go!" Darwin shouted. Alex lifted me up and kept his arms around me as we ran out the door. The soldiers yelled at us to get back. I was barely paying attention. All I cared about was not dying. A giant explosion shook the building. I fell down and stared at the orange fire. I couldn't move. It was if my whole body had turned to lead.

"Kristen, get up!" Alex yelled in my ear. He lifted me up and pulled me back towards the room. The tornado had destroyed Hank's giant sphere thing. People were still being killed. I think I was going to throw up. I leaned on Alex and squeezed my eyes shut. He stroked my shoulder and pulled me closer. More screaming, another window shattered. Moira was going to be pissed.

"Kristen, open your eyes. I've got you, just open your eyes. I opened my eyes to see the red man and a man in a very nice suit standing in front of us. There were gun shots outside the door. I think I screamed, I don't remember. The door opened, a man with a goofy helmet entered. Silence.

"Where's the telepath?" Helmet man asked.

"Not here," The red man answered.

"At least I can take this silly thing off." Helmet man removed his helmet. I can no longer call him helmet man.

"Good evening. My name is Sebastian Shaw." Not this asshole. At least I have something else to call him. Now I can call him this asshole.

"And I am not here to hurt you." _Bullshit._ Another solider appeared. This asshole ordered the red man to kill him. He did his magic trick and was back in a jiffy.

"My friends, there's a revolution coming. When mankind discovers who we are what we can do, each of us will face a choice. Be enslaved, or rise up to rule. Choose freely but know that if you are not with us then by definition you are against us." What. A. Dick.

"So, you can stay, fight for the people who hate and fear you, or you can join me. And live like kings. And queens." He stared directly at Angel on this line. And she did something that made me hate her forever. She took his hand.

"Angel…" The hurt evident in Raven's voice.

"Are you kidding me?" Sean protested. Angel looked at us and said, "C'mon, we don't belong here. And that's nothing to be ashamed of." I glared at her. I don't think I have ever glared at a person so hard before. She continued to walk out into the courtyard.

"We have to do something," Raven said. Darwin turned to Alex and whispered something in his ear. Alex suddenly looked angry he removed his arm, which apparently was still around me, and shoved Darwin. Darwin shoved him back and turned around.

"Wait, I'm coming with you." He said. This asshole gave him a smug look.

"Good choice. So tell me about your mutation." Alex started to pull me out of the room. He leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"When I say get back, get back. We have a plan." I looked up at him confused and he just gave me a look. I looked over at Darwin, who shouted "Alex!"

"Get down!" I crouched down where I was and covered my arms over my head. I could hear Alex activate his hula hoops of death. I looked up as he launched them at Shaw and nearly screamed. This asshole had taken Alex's mutation and, I don't know, absorbed it.

"Protecting your fellow mutants. It's a noble gesture. Feels good." This asshole turned towards Darwin, who attempted to punch him. This asshole easily blocked it and grabbed Darwin's mouth.

"Adapt to this," He said. He inserted a small ball of glowing red stuff into Darwin's mouth. It was Alex's mutation. I tried to run forward as Shaw and his crew disappeared. I needed to help Darwin. I couldn't let him die. Alex stuck is arm out and stopped me.

"No! Let me through! Let me go! I need to help him!" I screamed. It was only then that I realized I had been crying for quite some time. I watched, still screaming, as Darwin's body attempted to adapt. Finally he turned to what looked like burning ash. He turned towards Alex and me, reached out, and burst into a bright light. I screamed and everything went dark.

**So that was chapter 3. It was 4, nearly 5 pages long and about 2,850 words. I'm pretty sure this is the most I've ever written for a chapter ever. I'm very proud. I promise I won't take as long next time to update. I promise.**

**Hugs and Butterfly Kisses,**

**Noelani**


End file.
